


The One I Love

by DaughterofVardaandManwe



Category: One Piece
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofVardaandManwe/pseuds/DaughterofVardaandManwe
Summary: A Fanfic about you and Law before he goes to Zou and after the defeat of Doflamingo. After the Fanfic ends it can be assumed the reader joins Law on all his subsequent adventures.





	1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I created this fanfiction whilst on a break from my Zoro x Reader and Thranduil x Reader fanfics.
> 
> Visit me on DeviantArt @oniswife (As of today I just made my account :D) I'll try to update with one chapter a day.
> 
> ALSO: I created this using my name and was too lazy to change the text and add blanks. Just pretend there's a blank and fill your name in!

You woke up in your room in the Heart Pirates’ submarine, and suddenly thought back to how you ended up here. 

You had originally been recruited by Law for your Devil Fruit, the Kojo Kojo no Mi, which allowerd you to create and manipulate any plant. Your power was critical for Law, especially since he was a doctor and required a variety of plants. You also were an excellent swordsman. You were part of a group of infamous pirates, but Law had destroyed the entire crew to just get you to join his crew. Of course, you had complied then, but it was out of fear rather than actual desire.

However, the Heart Pirates were actually not the monstrously cruel captors you had thought them to be. You had become close friends with the whole crew, and notably Bepo and Penguin. You would get into all sorts of mischief together. The past two years, you had gotten to know the crew really well. Additionally, you had become close to Law. His medical skills had never ceased to impress you, and he had gradually shared his history with you, reluctantly at first and in small pieces. Recently, you had developed feelings for him. He was often much nicer to you than the rest of the crew, and you would regularly exchange banter and laughs. 

You sighed, and turned over in your bed to stare at the giant pothole from where you could see the deep sea fish and creatures. Relaxed, you fell back into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Strange Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have a good, good time when I need ya,
> 
> 'Cause I know you need me too :).

It was morning on the high seas. The sun rose into the sky, and due to the nice weather the submarine decided to travel on the surface for the day. The enormous rig slowly ascended, and as it burst through the surface of the sea, water spilled over the deck and into the ocean. 

You woke up due to the movement of the submarine, and promptly fell out of your bed. Your back hit the ground with a thud, and you cried, “OW!”

Sitting up, you were engulfed in a tall shadow. It was Law. He stood above you, observing you with a small smile on his face.

“What?” A tick mark appeared on your face as you noticed he was smiling lightly whilst looking down at you. 

“Nothing, Yuri-ya.” Law said and his smile grew wider as he turned to go collect the crew. 

“Bastard…” You gritted your teeth in embarrassment. He was clearly laughing at how you fell. 

In the distance, you could see an island, and Law decided that the crew would make a pit stop there in order to stock up on supplies and medical equipment. As the submarine docked onto the small island, you couldn’t help but notice that it appeared quite shady. The small port town was filled with people who glanced suspiciously as you walked by. There was a large forest in the island and it looked dark and mysterious. The town itself appeared run down and it was apparent they didn’t receive many visitors.

Law turned to the crew, and said, “Whatever you do, don’t leave the ship. This is a dangerous island and we can’t afford to lose time here, as we need to meet up with Luffy’s crew in three weeks to get to Zou. I’ll go visit an old friend of mine for some medical supplies and be back in a few hours.”   
“Yes, Captain!” The crew stood at attention, and you sighed. Law noticed, and looking at you with a piercing stare, quietly said, “You, in particular. Penguin! Bepo! Watch Yuri for me.” 

The two saluted and shouted, “Yes, Captain!” 

A tick mark appeared on your forehead again, and you skulked away, saying, “Let’s go play some cards. Bepo and Penguin ran after you, yelling, “Yay! Cards!”

After about two hours, it was in the middle of the afternoon, and you were tired of playing cards. You had played every game you could think of. The sun, however was nice. You decided to doze off against the railing. You leaned against Bepo, who was already sleeping splayed out onto the ground, and were beginning to doze off, when in the distance you heard a piercing scream.

“HELP ME! SOMEONE, PLEASE, PLEASE! HELP ME! GET OFF OF ME!” A young woman’s piercing cry filled the air and you leapt up. In the distance, you could see a young lady struggling to keep a thief from snatching her purse. She was surrounded by a group of men, who all had hungry intent in their eyes and in their movements. You could tell nobody else was going to help her, and instinctively you began to run towards her to help. You reached the edge of the submarine, where the street lay below. You hesitated, then remembered Law’s words.

‘Whatever you do, don’t leave the ship…..You, in particular.” 

You paused for a moment, and heard Bepo and Penguin shouting behind you as well. The woman screamed again, and you gritted your teeth as you acknowledged that Law would be angry at you later, and that you had disobeyed the captain’s direct order. Hopefully he would be more lenient. 

You sprinted towards the group, and knocking out two of the men in the back you took their swords. “Leave her alone.” You said in a low voce seething with anger. The group of men turned their attention away from the woman and towards you. “Get out of here!” You yelled at the woman, who nodded, and ran towards another ship docked in the port. It appeared to be a commercial vessel like a cruise. ‘It must have lost its track and become lost,’ you mused.

You returned your attention to the men. They were leering at you, licking their lips and drawing their own weapons. “Disgusting.” You said. Slowly, the circle of men began to enclose, until suddenly they all rushed at you, weapons brandished.


	3. Chapter 3 - Captured!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And everybody's looking for something, 
> 
> But when I'm lost I'm calling on you! :O

With furious eyes, you assumed your fighting stance and sent two slashes parallel to the ground, one on either side of you. They were so powerful they sent the men flying. You parried every thrust of the remaining men, and with deadly precision you managed to defeat every one of them. They all stood up again, and stared at you with wary eyes. With a guarded expression you stood facing them, then began to slowly back away. You called, “I’m not looking for a fight. If you make me, I can and will kill every last one of you.” You were about to turn and run for the sub, when you felt something cold and hard pressed against your head. A presence behind you said in a deep voice, “Drop the weapons, or you die.” As if on cue, two other men appeared beside of you and each held another gun to your head, as if confirming the threat.

“Shit!” You mentally cursed. You were so caught up with the men in front of you that someone had managed to sneak up behind you and hold a gun to your head. You heard Bepo’s and Penguin’s shouts from the ship. Though they wanted to rescue you, they were being held back by the other crew members. They struggled desperately.

You tensed up, preparing to drop down and slice them from below to finish them all off, when you felt something being injected into your system with a syringe. A…sleep dart? Poison? Just before everything went black, you turned your head to the side towards the submarine and said with a wide smile, “Sorry, guys.” 

Around an hour later, you woke up, in a fully lit room. Your vision was blurry and unsteady. You were chained to a wall by both wrists, and your back was against the wall. The cuffs were made of seastone and painfully tight. They cut into your wrists, which were already rubbed raw and were beginning to bleed slightly. Your blue hair fell limply across your face, hiding your features. Your vision slowly came back to you. You let out a gasp, and you thought, ‘My swords! Did they take them?’ You then sighed in relief as you realized that you had left them back on the ship in your haste to aid the woman.

Your vision focused. You saw that you were in a cage, and in front of you was an enormously muscular man who sat on a lavish maroon couch with gold trimmings. You noted that the man must be quite wealthy. The floors were cold, hard, and white marble. The respective furniture around the room was also very lavish. Everything had a gold trim, and every cloth surface was silk and velvet, from the chairs down to the curtains. The man had some dark shades on, and was flanked by two other men. The middle man spoke, and it was in an extremely deep and menacing voice. 

“You are Yuri, are you not? The girl with the Kojo Kojo no mi.” He stated.

You remained silent, and the man nodded to one of the other men. One of them opened the door to your cell, and brandished a baseball bat. He did not use it, but instead kicked your ribs. You cried out in pain, and then said in a labored voice, “So what if I am?”

The man smiled in grim satisfaction. “It seems pain will be the way to get you to cooperate with us, Yuri. We don’t usually do this to people, but you are special. See, you have the Kojo Kojo no Mi. We need you to grow a plant for us.” 

You remained silent, and the man continued. 

“Have you ever heard of Orchidacae? I’m sure you know of it. It’s an exceptionally rare plant which is said to cure all diseases and prevent aging. Now my beloved boss, one of the great black market dealers, is in need of this plant in order to live longer. We’ve run out of our supply. The dealer we usually go to is charging an exceptionally high price this time, and though we could fight him and force him to give it to us, it would take a lot of effort and the lives of my precious men. Thus, I think you know what I am asking you…I need you to make that plant for me.” 

You said quietly. “I can’t just make it out of the blue. ” You lied and said, “I require the seeds of the plant.”

“You can’t fool me.” The man sighed and nodded to the man again. This time, the man hit your forehead with the baseball bat, which had nails embedded into it. They scraped your skin, making fairly deep cuts, and blood began to trickle down your forehead. It trickled over your left eye. 

“I-I refuse.” You said again. 

“Tsk, Tsk. Your pride and morality will get you nowhere in this world, As a pirate, surely you would know that?”

“We have…morality…” You coughed up blood. The man’s vicious kick had evidently caused internal damage to your organs. “Unlike your men…trying to steal from that poor woman…” 

The man’s face grew into a deeper frown. He asked, “Are you sure you don’t want to comply peacefully?”


	4. Chapter 4 - Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You endure some torture, then Law comes in to save you.

The men had been torturing you for another half hour, but it seemed like eternity. They burned your skin, cut your arms with knives, tightened the cuffs, and more. You had stoutly refused to give out, thinking of Law and the crew. The mafia boss had been ruthless, and knew that you were affiliated with Law. The mafia boss, a lesser known but still significant figure in the black market, detested Law since he played a part in the fall of Doflamingo, the ‘Joker’ and his longtime friend.

All of a sudden, a commotion was heard outside in the distance. The screams of men echoed through the halls of the estate, and the man suddenly stood up. An officer in a white uniform ran into the room, and whispered something urgently in the man’s ear. 

“It seems we are running out of time.” He bent his face close to yours. “I will ask you one more time. Will you make the plant?”

You raised your head, smiled, and spit a mixture of blood and saliva into his face through the bars. He calmly stood up, and gave a final nod to the man standing beside you. He raised the bat high, then brought it crashing down into your side with as much force he could muster, which was enough to break the average human skull. 

Everything went white. 

You screamed, and were in pure agony. You knew that at least three of your ribs had been completely broken on your right side. He had not hit the side with your heart, but nevertheless the damage was devastating. 

You slumped against the wall in pure agony. You couldn’t see. You couldn’t breathe. You coughed up so much blood it spattered outside of the cage and dotted the floor of the small room. 

You suddenly heard the door to the room crashing down and splintering. 

“Room.” 

It was Law. He had come to save you. Your vision slowly cleared but remained blurry. You saw him murmur a few words. 

“Scalpel.”

He then cut out the hearts of every man in the room. You saw him pause, as he gently teased the men floating in the air by tossing the hearts into the air, where they floated. You shuddered as in his eyes you could see fury like you had never seen before. His eyes were cold, unforgiving, and cruel, those eyes which you had first seen on the ship. Your eyes widened. Then, in one swift strike he cut them all in half. The life left the eyes of the men and they sunk to the ground. 

You opened your mouth to speak through your tears, but suddenly everything went black once again.

Law turned towards you, but you had already blacked out, and fallen limp against the wall. He cut up the shackles which held you, and you fell forward into his arms. He noticed all your wounds, and called Bepo in with a panicked voice. 

“BEPO! GET YURI TO THE SUB! NOW!” He yelled and Bepo and Penguin gingerly hauled you onto a stretcher and began to run full tilt towards. He gritted his teeth in frustration and fear, and then turned his attention to the estate. He demolished the entire estate and completely reduced it to rubble in his fury, before sprinting full speed towards the submarine where you were being taken.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Rift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The yawning chasm opens, the gap in your relationship.

The man on the lavish couch nodded. The man with the golden hair and baseball bat raised his bat, and brought it down, down, you were suddenly falling, falling—.

You gasped and sat up, drenched in a cold sweat. 

‘H-huh?’ You turned and observed your surroundings. You were in….a dark room. As your eyes adjusted, you could make out medical equipment, small cabinets and bottles, and…wait. You were in the submarine’s medical ward! You looked around, then noticed you were hooked up to a life-support machine. You looked down after noticing something, and suddenly you realized that someone was sitting on a small stool at the edge of your bed. 

It was Law. 

His back was turned from you, so you couldn’t tell if he was awake or sleeping. However, as if on cue he seemed to realize you were awake, and in his trademark quiet voice, stated, “It’s been two days. You are reacting to the medicine remarkably. I suspect it is due to your Devil Fruit powers. A full recovery in another day or so is expected.” Though it was definitely Law, you realized that something was off with his voice. It was….awfully mechanical and forced. Horrified, you could only watch as he slowly got up. With tears in your eyes at the thought of how much trouble you caused him, you opened your mouth.

“T-Thank—“ Your whisper was cut off by Law.

In the same mechanical voice, he said, “Don’t thank me. I was simply looking out for you as I would for any crew member.” 

He slowly began walking towards the door, then stopped right before it. “Yuri-ya.” He said. You could hear how tired he was, and though hearing him say your name electrified you, his tone of voice changed to a worse one. 

It was filled with quiet disappointment, the kind of anger when you are so angry you are past shouting and are just so tired. Your eyes widened at his tone, and you could only stare at the back of his head as he continued.

“You…disobeyed my orders, though I specifically told you to stay on the ship. Nobody asked you to dole out petty justice at the risk of the entire crew. Was it so hard to listen to my simple directions? Do you know how much trouble you have caused us, not to mention wasted time?” 

He paused, as if to calm himself, then continued in the same quiet voice. “We went through so much trouble just to save you. This could have been avoided with intelligent decisions on your part. No…not even that….if you had simply followed my orders we would have been gone and out of there in no time. You knew it. You have disappointed me greatly by stepping unforgivably out of line. Remember this!” His voice hardened suddenly. “You are a crew member, my subordinate,” He paused.

“And nothing more.”

I have been too lenient with you. I pray you will not let your poor, childish judgement get in the entire crew’s way again.” 

Then, without so much as a glance backwards, he opened and closed the door, leaving the room to retire for the night. 

You tried to process what he had just said. The tears fell freely down your face now, as you where overwhelmed with crushing guilt. It felt as if once again your chest had been crushed and squeezed. You gasped at the sudden pain in your chest. 

He was right…the whole crew had been forced to pay for your foolish attempt to save the woman. Penguin and Bepo…and the others. You clenched your teeth and your fists curled up so tightly your nails began to dig into the skin of your palms. Then, the full force of his words hit you.

Once again, you couldn’t breathe. You couldn’t see. 

Suddenly, your vision whitened and all you could see was the crew, with their smiling faces, in the distance. They opened their mouths and called to you, waving their arms and jumping, but you couldn’t hear their voices. It was if someone had pressed a ‘mute’ button. They stood there, and you observed every one of their smiling faces. There, in the back, Bepo stood, waving a large white paw. Shiachi grinned at you, along with Jean Bart, who pumped his fist into the air. Penguin blushed and waved at you, his hat bobbing merrily. There was Uni, and Clione as well, all standing there with confident smiles on their faces. The vision changed, and this time, though, it was only you and Law. He stood in front of you. His hat covered his eyes and shaded them so you couldn’t see anything. His mouth was in a straight line in a slight frown. He silently stood, there, and in the vision, a large crack appeared in the ground in front of him. You suddenly found you could move. You began to sprint as fast as you could towards him, but no matter how fast you ran it seemed like he was always the same distance away. You ran and ran until you gasped for air and your legs and arms screamed for you to stop. The crack had grown and split the ground, running parallel between you and Law. The crack grew ever wider; you slowly drew closer, and yet by the time you skidded to a stop in front of the crack it had widened to a colossal rift, hundreds of feet apart. 

You could see him in the distance, and he stood amidst the hazy horizon. His figure was still. Then, you saw him slowly turn at an agonizing pace and begin to walk away. He walked away until you no longer saw him and he disappeared, and with that the vision suddenly splintered as you were brought back into the real world. 

You couldn’t stop your tears. What had you done? You cried and cried quietly for hours until your eyes were swollen and burning, and no more tears would fall from them. And then when all your tears dried, you resolved that you would have to let go of your love for Law. No, that wasn’t it. You would never stop loving Law, but instead you would no longer let it peek through and seep into your everyday actions and words. With an ironclad heart, you resolved from now on, you would honor his wishes. There would be no more banter, no more talking together. He was to be respected and called “Captain.” You no longer had any right to call him by his name. He was right. And, you told yourself, if you loved him at all you would follow every single order he gave out, even it if killed you or your morality. 

You slowly fell asleep in the wee morning hours, with an agonized heart but an unshakeable mindset.


	6. Yes, Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sad girl on a submarine in the middle of the ocean.

In the morning, you arose and found that your bandages had been changed. You assumed someone had come in the early morning and got up. Your eyes were still a bit red, but you walked to the sink in the room, and gently washed your face with cold water. You gingerly opened the door, and walked out into the hallway, finding your room. Pulling out a fresh set of clothes, you changed and got ready for your usual daily duties: Cooking with Penguin, tending to the herbs in the artificial garden, and cleaning with Bepo. 

You stared in the mirror. Whomever you saw you couldn’t recognize. The long, dark blue hair was matted and tangled. The legs and arms were covered in bandages. You sat down and absently brushed your hair, tying it into a loose ponytail, and although the hair was now in order the person staring back in the mirror was different. You stared, and then you figured it out. The eyes…the eyes of this girl were emotionless and empty. 

You turned from the mirror and paused. You tried to smile. Your mouth would not move. You tried to frown. Your mouth would not budge. You tried to cry—your eyes only burned. You felt drained and empty. You couldn’t feel anything. You weren’t happy, nor were you filled with sorrows and heartbreak—just empty with a quiet sadness. Suddenly, you turned and heard a knock at the door. It was Penguin.

“Yuri, let’s go make breakfast!” Penguin said in a cheerful voice. You turned and made your way to the door and opened it, stepping outside. Right away he noticed your face and said, “What’s wrong Yuri?” 

“I got told off by the Captain.” You turned and Penguin said in a serious voice, “It happens to everyone. Now…look at this! I brought you some slippers! They’re extra fluffy!” He cheerfully smiled, then handed you a pair of large penguin slippers. 

Despite your emptiness, you suddenly were overcome by a rush of gratefulness and hugged Penguin tight. “Thanks Penguin~” You said whilst squeezing him as hard as you could. 

“H-Ha, No Problem!” Penguin said

You turned to him, and said, “Let’s go!” Though it was only by a small bit, Penguin had already managed to cheer you up and you were very thankful to have him as a friend. You trooped to the kitchen and began making some breakfast for everyone. For the crew, you made some cinnamon rolls, fruit salad, and waffles. Penguin made some onigiri for Law and helped you with the rest of the food. You began to feel better. After Penguin set the table he went to collect the crew and you sat one the kitchen floor whilst munching a waffle you dipped in syrup. The crew came in and you sat at the table with them, on one end and with your back against the wall, facing Bepo. Suddenly Law walked in with his usual but relatively tired expression. He walked past Bepo and the crew, and sat at the diagonally opposite end of the table, which was his usual seat. You only saw his dotted jeans and long black jacket, not daring to look at his face as he walked past. 

“Let’s eat.” Law said, and the whole crew dug in. Everyone praised you and Penguin’s cooking, and Penguin asked, “Law, did you like my onigiri?” He told Penguin he did. During the meal, you didn’t so much as dare look at him, and instead ate a few grapes, your favorite food, before just sitting there and talking with Bepo. 

Though you did not see, Law’s anger yesterday had faded, and his mood was back to his normal self. Additionally, Law was disappointed that you hadn’t made his onigiri and and because he was extremely perceptive he noticed that you didn’t eat anything else other than a few grapes. He became concerned, but saw you smiling and brushed it off, hoping you hadn’t taken his words to heart yesterday, as you usually didn’t whenever he told you off. 

After breakfast, you washed the dishes with Penguin when suddenly Bepo called for you. You apologized to Penguin, and he said it was fine and that he’d finish the dishes. 

“What is it, Bepo?”

“Law has called us to his office.”

You nodded, and at the mention of Law you felt all the happiness drain out of you. Your face grew set and you steadied yourself as you follower Bepo into Law’s office. You and Bepo stood and Bepo asked, “What is it?”

You saw Law’s mouth open, and yet you did not hear what he had said. Instead, you heard his voice echo in your mind. ‘Nobody asked you to dole out petty justice at the risk of the entire crew. Was it so hard to listen to my simple directions? Do you know how much trouble you have caused us, not to mention wasted time?’ Wasted time….Wasted time. You were suddenly brought back to the present as Law said, “Understood?” 

You had no idea what he had said, but with Bepo you said with everything you could muster, “Yes, Captain.” You turned and left the room with Bepo. It felt so wrong and unusual to call Law anything but Law. You usually never called him that, except when it was mocking. Bepo knew this, and when you were walking away down the hallway, he said, “Yuri! You called Law Captain! What’s gotten into you?” You explained that you had been told off, and then apologized seriously for all the trouble and sadness you had caused him for going off on your own. Bepo said he wouldn’t think twice about doing it again, and in gratefulness you hugged him tightly as you did for Penguin. 

“Also, Bepo, what did the captain say? I was not paying attention.”

Bepo snorted with laughter and said, “He said he wanted us to clean the storage room extra carefully, since there’s some mold and it can damage the wooden components of this sub.”

“Ah! I see,” You said, and the two of you went down to the storage room to clean. When you were cleaning, you noticed Law pass by to and fro a bunch of times but each time you did not so much as glance anywhere above his shoes.

This continued throughout the rest of the day, and the day after that, and the day after that. You would not look at him, nor speak to him, and when you ever did it was always addressing him as “Captain” or without addressing him at all in a forced energetic voice. You were never relaxed when he was there, always tense and yet steady in demeanor. With the crew you were the same old you, but if you ever saw Law your expression grew sad. You couldn’t sleep during the nights because all you could see when you thought of Law was that night in the medical ward. You slept early in the morning out of exhaustion each night and thus had some dark circles forming under your eyes. You did not eat very much like you used to, and you tired more often. 

Law had once again noticed every time that you acted differently. There was no mistaking it now. She had never called him captain seriously, nor did she speak ever before with such an absent and false voice. It was in her eyes, in the way she spoke, in the way she moved. Yuri was right there in front of him, but Yuri was not there. Her mind was not there, and instead in a place removed. She would not look at him. When she spoke, it was not her speaking to him. With the crewmates, she was the same, jovial, smiling Yuri, but that Yuri vanished the instant he appeared. 

Disturbed, Law felt a great pain in his chest. He had fallen in love with you, but he never knew how to express it. He had told you off so severely in the hopes you would never disobey him again and be in danger. He had simply wanted to protect you, but he knew he had made an error in his judgement. It was just…when he saw you in the cuffs, bleeding, and eyes absent of life as it was drained from you, he was put in so much unfamiliar pain. He hadn’t felt this way for anyone other than his family in Flevance and for Corazon. And so he had tried to be as cold as he could in the hopes you would listen but he realized he had done much more harm that he had intended. He had to make things right, otherwise he would lose someone who he loved.


	7. Chapter 7 - Yes, Captain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's the light, the light in my eyes.
> 
> Because everything looks old and tired when he leaves my side...

It was after lunch on the third day since the rift had formed. The crew decided to play some card games. They all gathered in a room and Penguin procured some cards. However, first you once again apologized to all of them once again for all the trouble you caused due to your foolish decision. They all said it was no problem, and praised you for acting despite it being a captain’s order.

“Only you would have the guts to do it!.” Jean Bart replied. 

“Stop apologizing!” Shiachi grinned. 

You smiled and thanked them all with tears in your eyes, and everyone began to play a giant round of B.S. While you were playing the giant round of B.S., it was brought up that you got told off by Law. “HAHA! What did he say?” asked Uni. Everyone paused to hear you. 

What would you say? What could you say?

“He said...” You paused to recall. “Nobody asked you to dole out petty justice at the risk of the entire crew. Was it so hard to listen to my simple directions? Do you know how much trouble you have caused us, not to mention wasted time?” You paused again, feeling the emotions well up. You violently suppressed them and continued. “He said some more stuff about how I acted unnecessarily, and….then reminded me that he was the Captain and I was a crew member and thus his subordinate.” You sighed, then smiled and said, “No matter. Let’s keep playing!” The crew agreed, and comforted you by letting you know they all felt disagreed with Law.

At length, you realized that you had won the round. You shouted, “I WIN!!” and triumphantly held up your last card. The whole crew erupted into indignant protesting, and you laughed heartily. As you were about to place it down on the pile, you laughed, “MWAHAHAHAHA—.”

Unbeknownst to you, Law had been leaning agains the wall in the hallway and had heard every word you said. He was surprised that you remembered every single word and hearing them come from you pained him.

The door opened as if on cue and Law poked his head inside. You turned and when you saw his shoes the smile fell right off your face so fast it would be hilarious if the situation was not so serious. The crew fell silent. Law said in his usual normal voice, “Lunch break is over.” Then, he paused. You looked at his shoes. Then, he left, his footsteps echoing down the hall.

The crew resumed where it had left off. “Not FAIR!” Bepo cried. “I was about to win too!” Everyone laughed and collected the cards, which were returned to Penguin.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Plant Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was a beautiful man.

You sighed, and made your way down to the heart of the ship where Law kept his plant beds. There were rows of metal bins filled with soil and Law had planted an assortment of different herbs. He had used a lot of them to heal you, and so you had to plant some new ones, and harvest the seeds/replant the other plants as well. 

You put on some gloves, and approached the first bin in the spacious room. Though you tried so hard to not think about Law, your mind eventually wandered back to that night, again. You angrily tried to erase it from your mind but it never worked and instead you kept hearing his words over and over again…in his voice, that soft voice of his. As you poked a hold into the soil and created a seed to put into it, you heard Law’s voice in your head. “We went through so much trouble just to save you.” 

As you gently coaxed the seed to grow and watched it sprout, you heard him as he continued. “This could have been avoided with intelligent decisions on your part. No…not even that….if you had simply followed my orders we would have been gone and out of there in no time.”

As the plant began to grow faster, nearing full growth, you absently watched. “You knew it. You have disappointed me greatly by stepping unforgivably out of line.” You were abruptly brought back to the present when you realized the plant had overgrown and hurriedly you trimmed the plant before depositing the trimmings in a waste bin. 

You moved onto the other plants and collected their seeds; if a plant was diseased you would remove it from the bed and plant a new one. Amidst the green foliage, you were working, absorbed and focused but not because of the plants. It was all from mechanical memory and you were essentially on autopilot. Suddenly, when you were working on your second to last plant, from the doorway of the spacious room you heard the door open. You kept working, until you heard him. It was Law.

“….Yuri-ya.” He paused and you did not, and could not reply. Why did he have to come in here? 

“Look at me.” He said quietly from across the room. You paused, then turned, and gazed upon his face. You saw him, but you did not see him, you saw just an emptiness. His face was out of focus. You blankly stared at his face for a moment. Inside of you, felt nothing but pain and an emptiness, which consumed you and yawned like a deep, black chasm which swallowed you whole. You endured the pain which came crashing down on your chest and your heart beat painfully against your ribs. You could only endure the pain for a moment, however, and then slowly turned away stiffly and resumed working. 

He took a step. His shoe made a dull thudding noise. He began to walk towards you, and each of his footsteps rang in your ears and throughout the room. He came closer, and closer, until you could tell he was standing at the end of the aisle of plants. You were lost in gently watering the plant. You watched as the water droplets rolled off of the leaves, and it soothed you greatly. 

Suddenly, a hand was placed on your shoulder, and you practically jumped a foot into the air. You tripped backwards after jumping away and landed on your butt. ‘Great, a bruise,’ You thought. You simply got up again, and peeled off your gloves wordlessly. Law was standing right in front of you, and at 6’3” he towered above your 5’8” frame. You resumed your work and moved onto the next plant, skimming the leaves with your fingertips on the underside to check for any insects which may have somehow gotten into the sub. Suddenly, Law bent down sideways and looked at your face. It took everything you had not to look at his face. He stared for a moment, and then said, “You haven’t been smiling.”

‘No, oh god, no please HOLD YOUR HORSES AND STOP TALKING RIGHT THERE’ You thought desperately. Otherwise, you knew all your feelings would come rushing out of you from where they had been locked away to fill the emptiness.

“Come on, Yuri-ya, smile for me.” Law said in his soft voice. You glanced at him and stared into his eyes, his soft yellow eyes which you used to get lost in…. A smile? Well, it was an order from the captain. You must.

As best as you could you pulled the corners of your mouth up into your best attempt at a smile. The love did not exist. There was no reason for you to act sad or depressed. Chiding yourself, you knew that everything should be the same. You paused, then broke into a relaxed smile, hoping he couldn't see through your facade. "There." You grinned widely and returned to your plant tending. 

“How may I help you?” You said with a false cheer. You turned as you finished the last plant and walked slowly around Law to go hang up your gloves and wash your hands. You washed them gently with warm water, and dried them with a soft towel. Law hadn’t answered, and you turned back around and began walking towards the door, as you had finished your daily plant maintenance. Of course, he knew you were not actually fine. He had observed you for such a long time that he knew when your eyes did not smile along with the rest of your face you were harmed by his words. As you drew closer, you suddenly heard rapid footsteps behind you. A large but soft and warm hand roughly grabbed yours, and pulled your hand so you were forced to turn and face the owner, which was obviously Law. You turned, surprised, and saw Law’s face. His hat was off, and yet it was his facial expression with struck you the most. Hs teeth were gritted and his brows furrowed; he had the look of utmost pain on his face as he concentrated on you.

‘No, no, no no no, nonononono,’ you thought. 

Law opened his mouth quickly, and said in an unusually strong voice, “Yuri-ya, I—“

As soon as he opened his mouth your eyes widened as you realized he was beginning to apologize. No. You would not let this happen. You loved Law, and would respect the wishes he ad expressed to you those three days ago. It had been three days only; you couldn’t give it up now. ‘NO!’ A voice screamed in your head and you wrenched your hand away and out of his with as much force as you could. You shrank away from him and looking at the floor, surprised at your own strength, said blankly, “I’m sorry, please forgive my rudeness.” 

Nothing else mattered anymore; in that space, it was just you, with your head bowed, and him, with his arm and hand partially outstretched. 

You abruptly turned, and you could not turn fast enough as the tears began escaping from your eyes once again. You opened the door, and sprinted up the staircase as fast as you could, and ran through the submarine to the bathrooms to take a shower. 

You cried whilst taking a bath, You were furious, suddenly consumed with a seething anger. Why did you have to be so weak when it came to Law? Why did seeing one pained expression on his face make all the emotions you had sworn to lock away come rushing out again?

Meanwhile, Law stood still inside the plant room, looking at his hand. When you looked at him, it was that same dead look. She looked not at his face but right past it, as if he were a piece of wall. Now he had no doubt from her reaction that she was deeply hurt by what he had said. When he had tried to portray his apologetic nature in his face and grabbed her hand to tell her he was sorry, she had wrenched it away all of a sudden and run away. He were speechless with frustration and self-loathing. He had to do something.


	9. Chapter 9 - Sleepwalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy.

That night, you lay on the thick windowsill of the submarine, watching the dark ocean waters through the pothole. The windowsill was thick and circular, and the past few days you had laid in the curve of the windowsill to observe the waters before slowly falling sleep whilst clutching a blanket. You blankly stared outside, remembering the day’s events, but mostly thought of Law’s face. 

Was he being genuine? Was he apologizing to you, or was it just your own hopes? Where was your mind? 

Distracted, you simply stared outside. It was late into the night, and suddenly, you heard footsteps in the hallway, which slowly approached. They came closer and closer, and closer, and finally stopped in front of your door You turned to face the door. Underneath through the gap between the door and the floor you could make out two shadows slightly apart. Someone was standing in front of your door. 

But who was it?

As you turned and stared in surprise, the door creaked open gently and opened as the person outside pushed it. You stared, and saw Law standing there, in the doorway. However, he didn’t say anything. He just stood there, and you stuttered, “C-Captain?” 

Law slowly began to walk towards you without making a sound, and looked so ominous you were filled with a sudden fear. His face was hidden in the shadows and in the dim blue light all you could see was his bottom half. He was wearing his pajamas and his feet were bare. Additionally, you realized his shirt was off. You gulped and let go of the sheets in fright as he came closer. Then, he stepped so close to you that he blue light revealed his countenance. 

His eyes were….closed? In surprise, you tried to figure out if he was sleeping or not. Suddenly, Law bent down and grabbed you, holding you bridal style with both of his arms. He gathered you into his warm, muscular arms which faintly smelled like plant material and slowly turned and began walking out of your room, still holding you. You were so surprised and stupefied that you remained frozen in his arms, not daring to move an inch or make a noise. You studied his face, then realized he was sleeping. He was sleepwalking. His chest rose and fell gently and his fingers curled around your legs and shoulder. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open as he walked. 

Suddenly, in his sleep he mumbled something. 

You craned your neck upwards, and heard him mumble again…”She loves me, she doesn’t love me, she loves me, she doesn’t…” 

Your face grew red. Was he talking about you? There were no other females on the ship.

He slowly approached another room at the end of the hallway and went inside. It was his bedroom. Why was he taking you here?? You were screaming internally with confusion as he gently laid you down on one side of his bed. Law bent over you, and, still sleeping, reached out a hand to awkwardly but gently caress your face with his hand. Law snored gently and got into the other side, and without pulling up the covers turned to embrace you in his sleep. You lay there, for a moment, completely frozen. Then you heard him speak again. He held you tighter and possessively draped a leg over your legs. He groaned, and said, “What have I done? No, no, don’t go away, don’t go away Yuri-ya, come here. Where are you going? You’re okay…You're okay.”

You processed what was happening. Law was still clearly sleeping. Inadvertently, tears began streaming down your face as you realized that you would probably be unable to stop loving him. You were hurt by what he had said but nothing really mattered anymore. It hurt so much to consider that he cared about you still as you had given up trying to have him love you that day. You gasped in pain and began to silently cry, whilst breathing in the sweet smell of his pillow, and his skin. His body was so warm that you felt sweaty. 

Though you wished nothing more than to sleep in his embrace like this, you waited for an hour longer, cherishing each breath and each inch of his skin and watching his peaceful face, before slowly trying to extract yourself from his grasp. He offered no resistance as his sleepwalking episode was finally over, and you slowly withdrew yourself from his embrace before gently covering him up with blankets, opening the door, and walking out of the room. You returned to your room blushing madly, then went back into a fitful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 - Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was just too beautiful, and you couldn't let him pass you by.

The next day, you arose with a start. 

The sleepwalking incident was replayed in your brain.

It didn’t really change anything, however. If anything you were more frightened of your barrier being broken down by him which would make you cry. 

As usual, you woke up, put your cold feet into Penguin’s slippers, and went off to make breakfast. The day rolled on without event. Throughout the day you remained as stony as you had before, and for the whole day not once did Law attempt to talk to you. If he saw you at all, you didn’t know it. 

The whole day you were in a state of limbo. How would you react? You tried to logically process this. You loved Law. You tried to help a lady in trouble and ended up costing Law some time. He then hurt you and denied having relations other than that between a crew member and a captain, the friendship you shared was gone. You understood your error but were deeply hurt. You decided to follow Law’s wishes and keep a solely Captain - Crew member relationship. Law sleepwalked with you. Law wanted to apologize.

What had happened? How did it come to this? Where was your mind? It sporadically wandered off in every direction. Should you accept his apology? Was that even a question? What was going on?

As night fell once again on the submarine, everything was quiet and tranquil. 

As usual, you couldn’t sleep. You curled against the windowsill next to the enormous window which let you peek out the submarine. Amidst the dark waters, you spotted tiny iridescent and glowing jellyfish, which floated past. Then, a school of eel-like fish passed, followed by some squid. The creatures of the deep sea were arising to the surface, and you watched them slowly drift or swim by. Occasionally, a large fish would pop by and stare at you, mildly curious, then swim away slowly. These sights relaxed you, and your thoughts relaxed as well. This time, you weren’t filled with emptiness but rather a pondering as you began to reflect.

———————————

On the deck of the enormous ship, a large black flag sailed from the central mast. A jolly roger with a lotus in the background flew jovially, and on each of the enormous black sails a lotus could be seen. The Lotus Pirates were feared in your region not only for their fighting prowess but for your abilities to create large amounts of medicinal herbs. The Lotus Pirates grew extremely wealthy through your powers, and though you were the heart of their group, they treated you horrendously. You were always kept locked away in a cage. You were given nice meals but that was about it. They didn’t take you shopping for clothes, so instead you wore hand-me-downs. They had originally kidnapped you from your doctor family, and were fearful you would escape. You didn’t know how they had done it, especially since the island was very remote and known to only a secret few; it was the Paragon, the Cornucopia of medicinal herbs. Any medicinal herb could be found there, and the citizens of the town took great pride in their knowledge and ability to cultivate any plant in the soil of their island.

After essentially massacring everyone, the Lotus Pirates had set off with you. You never knew what became of your home island, and for all you knew it disappeared into a mere myth. It was a phantom island, and could not be found by normal means. As you watched the familiar buildings crumble under flames, you had given up all hope. For a few years you lived like this, until one day, when the ship had been sailing into newer waters. You had been receiving a beating because you didn’t produce the right plant, when you suddenly heard an enormous commotion outside.

“ATTACK! ATTACK! WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!” All the Lotus Pirates ran onto the deck. You couldn’t see what was happening, but you heard the horrendous screams of the pirates as someone invaded the ship. You shivered with fear at the possibility of you meeting a similar fate as the men or ending up in a watery grave as the ship sank. You waited, and all of a sudden the ship was deadly quiet. You heard footsteps coming down the stairs. You hung head, hiding your face with your long blue hair.

“Captain! She’s down here!”

‘….Huh?’ So they wanted your ability. Typical. You fell asleep against the wall from sheer exhaustion. 

You woke up in a dark room. You turned your head to your right, and you saw through a porthole…the ocean? A school of colorful fish swam by. You were underwater? Confused, you sat up and then gasped. Where were you? You had been bandaged, but you felt fine. You began to slowly undo the bandages, and with satisfaction saw that the cuts and bruises you had received were all healed. You undid the rest of your bandages and then slowly sat on the edge of the bed. You then realized that perhaps it was impolite to leave messy bandages on the floor and the bed. You began to gather up the bandages, stood up, and were dumping them into the trash bin when the door opened. You put the bandages into the trash, and turned around. There, in the doorway, stood a tall man with thick black hair. He had soft grey eyes which were nevertheless incredibly piercing, two yellow golden earrings on each ear, and long sideburns. 

“I see you’ve healed. Welcome aboard the submarine.” He said, and stepped into the room. As you stood there, he began to take your temperature and check your arms and legs, and your back, for any more wounds. 

“Who are you?” You asked quietly.

“My name is Law. Trafalgar D. Water Law, to be exact. I happen the be both the doctor and the captain of this pirate crew. We are the Heart Pirates.”

“So, Mr. Law, why have you captured me?” You wondered aloud.

“Well, you have the powers of the Kojo Kojo no Mi. It’s a valuable power, and I want you to join my crew. Your power will be useful since I can procure any medicinal herb without having to search for it or buy it.” 

“O-Oh, so I am part of your crew now? What happened to my old crew?” 

“Well, in the least they are without a ship, and in the worst case they are at the bottom of the sea.” The man laughed darkly, then said, “I think you’ll like this crew better than the old one. Oh, by the way, you have your own room and your Odachi are there.”

“Thanks….” Still processing this information, you stepped out gingerly into the hallway. You spotted a man cleaning the floors of the long hallway wearing a penguin hat. You called out, “Excuse me?” The man glanced up, and immediately blushed and smiled goofily. 

“Y-Yes? How may I be of service?” The man stopped what he was doing as you approached.

“Do you know where my room is?” You asked.

“Ah, yes, right this way!” He led you to a door at the end of the hallway. You opened the door, and inside there was a small but cozy room, with an enormous window on the side from which the sea could be seen. You gasped in delight and ran into the room, and jumped on the bed. 

“Wow, I get this all to myself? Thank you, er—“ You stuttered.

“It’s Penguin. Any you are?” The man asked softly.

“Oh, thank you Penguin! My name is Yuri. You have a lovely hat, by the way.” You smiled widely and went into your room to jump around on your bed some more.


	11. Chapter 11 - Reflections 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be a few chapters of little moments you remember whilst sitting sadly by the window in your room. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Whilst doing your daily work and going around the ship, one by one you met the crew members. You slowly got to know them better, and as you all ate together, played games together, and sometimes slept over in each others’ rooms to tell scary stories under the blankets, you slowly realized that they were a true family to you. They were always kind and spoiled you over everyone else because you were the youngest and the only girl on board.   
Bepo’s fluffy white body was your favorite pillow and Penguin’s sandwiches were the tastiest you had ever eaten before. 

One memory you were particularly fond of. Before you had gotten to know the crew, they had stopped at a small port to find some supplies. When you saw them all coming back, they were all grouped together and walking in a line. They walked so awkwardly you laughed and shyly waited on the deck. They all came on board one by one, still in single file line. Bepo stepped up.

“So Yuri, we know that you’re still very unfamiliar with us and so we wanted to show you that we are a family! You are a new member of our family and our dear friend from now on. So, because I know you are feeling nervous or sad, I got you….THIS!” He whipped out an enormous bear plushy. Your eyes widened. 

“T-Thank you! How did you know I liked stuffed animals?”  
“Who doesn’t like stuffed animals?” Penguin piped up, and whipped out a giant penguin stuffed animal.

Your eyes widened as each of the crew presented to you a different stuffed animal for you to keep in your room. Tears of gratitude streamed down your eyes and you thanked them for their kindness. You told them that nobody had ever been so kind to you before, and they all laughed as they comforted you and told you not to be sad. Suddenly, a voice behind everyone menacingly said, “So THIS is how you spend the money I give you?” Everyone’s eyes bulged out of their heads.

“AAAAH!!!C-CAPTAIN!” They picked you up and all ran into the sub to escape Law, who sighed with a tick mark on his head.

You had kept every one of those stuffed animals close to you, and always slept with them. If they ever got damaged you immediately sewed them back up with the utmost care and precision. 

Another memory surfaced. You and Jean Bart were scrubbing the ship’s surface with fresh water. As you handed him a bucket of water from below, you suddenly commented, “Hey, Jean!”

“What’s up, Yuri?”

“Don’t you think Law’s hat looks like a giant mushroom?” 

“DON’T MAKE ME LAUGH!” Jean Bart yelled as he almost fell off the ladder. 

You laughed and said, “IT’S TRUE! HAHAHA—“

“So what’s this about a mushroom?” A deadly soft voice said behind you. 

You turned and your eyes bulged out of your face. You screeched, “C-CAPTAIN!”

Your predicament was not helped by the fact that a giant bucket of water suddenly landed on top of the captain’s head. You looked up to see a horrified Jean, as he realized he lad let the bucket slip in surprise. Jean cried out, “YURI! GRAB MY HAND!”

As Law began to pull the bucket off of his head, you grabbed Jean’s hand and he flung you up onto the submarine’s deck. He followed, scrambling up the ladder. You looked at each other, then suddenly burst out into laughter and fell on the deck, banging your fists on the ground and howling. 

“YURI-YA!” Law’s angry voice could be heard below as you and Jean each grabbed a loaf of bread from his pack and waved it at the angry captain below whilst continuing to howl in laughter. Law looked even more furious and red-faced, and yelled curse-words at the two of you from below.

Right. Law. You suddenly were back at the windowsill. A grotesque looking anglerfish swam by.

There was Law himself…


	12. Chapter 12 - Reflections 3

Though the doctor was at first very distant and seemed cold, slowly you began to realize it was just because he was busy a lot of the time making and researching new medicines and medical techniques. He would often come into the artificial garden and comment on which plants he wanted you to grow and which beds to use. He usually detailed a schedule on a paper. 

“Yuri-ya, you don’t have to be so formal, you know. No need to call me Captain, or Sir.” 

“Yessir.” You said and then realized you had done it again. Law chuckled and left the room.

Was it because of your clumsy behavior? Or tendency to space out sometimes? Or was it your weird antics with Bepo and the crew? Anyhow, Law had begun to make fun of you a lot, and you would always get pissed off and run off to Bepo and Penguin. 

Soon, you developed a close relationship to Law. You would often make fun of him and he of you. However, slowly but surely you revealed to each other pieces of personal history. The relationship grew only stronger, and you didn’t know exactly when you fell in love with Law. You didn’t know why either. His physical body was beautiful, but it was the small consistent, compassionate things he did which you most likely fell in love with. He was someone who could be extremely gentle when he needed to be but could also joke around and lose his temper in a comical fashion. 

Brief snapshots of your relationship played, as if on a roll of film, in your mind.

“Law, why don’t you like bread?” you commented one day, munching on a sandwich with ham and lettuce. 

“Close your mouth when you eat. I just don’t like bread, that’s all.” He replied.

“He’s endured a traumatizing experience involving bread when he was young,” whispered Bepo. 

“…OH?” You said and turned towards Law with a serious face but with laughing eyes.

A tick mark appeared on his forehead. “No, it’s not true. Are you really that gullible.” He huffed and looked away. 

“Hahaha! What a curious quirk.” You said absentmindedly, then went off to go wash the dishes with Penguin. 

—————————

You were washing the dishes in the kitchen. Law walked by, then noticed that you were using your bare hands to wash the dishes. He sighed and came into the kitchen. 

“Yuri-ya, how many times have I told you to wear gloves??” Law said exasperatedly. “You know soap is bad your skin.” 

“Psh. Why would I need good skin?” You huffed, but still complied and pulled on gloves before. 

“Just wear gloves, ok?” Law sighed and turned to leave. 

You whispered to Penguin, “He’s always looking so evil.”

“It’s because you’re a girl~!” Penguin cried, whilst blushing.

“P-Penguin! Stop it!” You shed your gloves, and put him in a headlock, while giving him a noogie. 

“Evil, you say?” Behind you, a soft voice said.

“KYAAAA! NO! PENGUIN, SAVE ME!” You pushed Penguin in front of you and hid behind him. 

“YURI! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!” Penguin cried. “GO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!” 

“NO!” You leapt over the kitchen counter and ran to grab a pan to defend yourself. 

“Tch. How childish.” Law turned to you and smiled slightly but meanly. 

“What?!” You angrily said. “FIGHT ME!” Then, you sighed and hung the pan on the wall again as Law left.” 

——————————

You were walking out with a fresh pile of laundry you had just taken out of the dryer. The sheets were a stark white, and you proudly showed them to Bepo. 

“Look Bepo, they’re almost as clean as you!” Bepo laughed, then suddenly you felt your feet slip out from under you. “WHOOPS!” You fell and the basket was flung backwards. “Ow…” You sat up rubbing your head. You noticed Bepo looked both a mix of horrified and close to laughing hysterically. You turned, and behind you loomed a giant figure. It was obviously Law, but a sheet had fallen over his head, and the basket was lodged on top of his head. As he just stood there, processing what had happened, you gasped and cried out, “BEPO! A ghost!”

At this, Bepo started rolling on the ground whilst laughing and choking. Then, you joined him, and the two of you lay on the ground, banging your fists on the wood. “HAHAHAHA!” You laughed and laughed. Law, however, hadn’t moved an inch. Tentatively, you began to reach up to grab the basket off of his head and collect the blanket.

“L-Law?” You said, and gently pulled the blanket off of his face. You and Bepo’s eyes bulged as Law looked absolutely demonic. 

“NGHHHHH…..” Law said, and suddenly grabbed you by your waist and threw you into another pile of sheets which you had just folded. 

“WAHH!” You cried and disappeared into the white mass. You head popped out again and you frowned in dismay as you realized the sheets were once again scattered on the ground. “Well, I suppose I deserved that.” You turned to Law with a frown on your face and said, “You know, if you did some spooky stuff like wave your arms at least it would have been cool.” You sighed. 

Law said, “I’d rather die. Try not to be so…clumsy next time, eh?” He let out a laugh and ascended the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13 - Reflections 4

In the midst of the battle, the rain fell in torrents and soaked you from head to toe as you battled the enemy ship. As bullets whizzed by your face, you turned and saw Law battling the enemy on the other ship. He shouted, “Room!” A blue area expanded into a bubble, and Law sliced the crew to pieces. “Heh.” You said whilst watching him. He was truly a monster in battle. But, you would not be eclipsed by his power. 

“Hmph,” you turned away and shouted, “DRAGON TWISTER!” Utilizing this special nitoryuu technique, you sent all the men on your ship flying in a spiral of air. The men screamed as they were deposited into the ocean. 

“Shambles!” You turned to see Law landing on the ship you had been on. You made eye contact, and you smiled in satisfaction. In battle, the two of you were a deadly team, and from the submarine the crew surfaced where they had been launching an underwater attack. You ransacked the ship to check for any valuables, but there wasn’t really anything which caught your eye. Then, you returned to the submarine, where Law was waiting with the rest of the crew. 

“Did you find anything interesting?” Uni asked.

“No, but I did find a bunch of BREAD,” you said whilst grinning at Law. 

“Just GET IN the submarine.” Law smiled as he couldn’t be angry and made his way inside.

—————————

“A-Choo!” You sneezed. 

“What’s that?” Law poked his head inside the doorway where you and the other crew mates were playing a game of Duck-Duck-go.

“Nothing! Heheheheh..” you said as you sweatdropped. Oh dear. If Law felt you were sick he would give you one of his disgusting medicines again…Suddenly, you felt Law right behind you, and he bent down quickly and clapped a hand to your forehead. 

“Ow…” You said. 

“Hurry up. You’re beginning to get sick. I can’t risk you getting the whole crew sick.” Law’s stern voice sounded in your ears. Immediately the entire crew backed away from you, and you frowned while refusing to move. 

“Do I really have to drag you to my office?” Law huffed, then picked you up with ease and held you with one arm. You hung limply and refused to walk there. 

“I don’t like the medicine. I really HATE the taste.” You sighed, and then wriggled free as Law entered his office. 

“Just eat it.” He sat down and waited for you to eat it.

You held the small ball of herbs and regarded it for a second, holding it to the light. Then, you popped it in your mouth. Immediately, a tick mark appeared on your forehead. It was disgusting. You crossed your arms and gritted your teeth whilst chewing and crying on the inside because it tasted so bad. “U-Ugh..” You spluttered and choked down the small ball. 

Law sighed and with brows furrowed as he handed you a cup of hot water, he said, “Be thankful that there is medicine for your ailment. I lost everybody I loved because of Amber Lead Disease, which has no cure.” 

“Amber Lead Disease?” 

Law turned to you and sat down on the ground next to you. He recounted what had happened to his family at Flevance. You listened in silence. When he finished his story, the two of you sat silently against one of the medical beds. You sipped the last of your water, which had grown cold by now. Law left the room after a few moments, after telling you to take the medicine again after dinnertime. 

“What a depressing story.” You mused sadly. “Corazon…and your family, and your friends…” But, you were equally surprised. That was the first time Law had truly revealed his history and self to you. You went to your room and sat in a corner in depression at having heard Law’s story and the crew mates noticed. 

“I am such an ungrateful child…If I am reborn into the next life I want to become a clam.” You muttered in the corner as Bepo and Penguin sweatdropped. 

During dinnertime, you were equally as depressed, then after dinner you went to the medical office and gently opened the door. You opened a cabinet and got out the specific jar of medicine for your cold. Suddenly, you heard a surprised voice behind you. “What? You’re taking the medicine without me having to drag you here?” Law said.

You turned and in a depressed and flat voice, said again, “In the next life if I am reborn I want to become a clam……” You popped a ball of herbs in your mouth and chewed in with no discernible reaction. Law sweatdropped. 

“I didn’t tell you what I did so you could suffer from depression.” Law said.

“I want to live peacefully as a small and insignificant potato in the ground.” You murmured, and began to walk past him. 

Law seized your arm, and yelled, “STOP BEING SO DEPRESSED.”

“OW!” Angrily you turned and after noticing he was wearing his hat with spots you said, “WELL I CAN’T HELP IT, YOU MUSHROOM MAN!” 

“MUSHROOM MAN??” LAW angrily said. Despite being sad, you felt cheerful again and smiled evilly. 

“AN EVIL AND DEPRESSING MUSHROOM MAN.” You shouted and ran outside the room.

“YURI-YA!” 

————————

The crew was celebrating Penguin’s birthday. However, Law was in the corner by himself, eating a piece of cake. He munched quietly and you sweatdropped when you saw him there by himself.

“Why doesn’t Law come over?” You wondered out loud.

“He usually doesn’t like parties.” Shiachi said. 

Poor Penguin! You went over to Law amidst the festivities, and said, “Come on, you!” You didn’t give him time to react before you draped your hands under his armpits and attempted to drag him over. However, Law was too heavy for you, and you cried, “Bepo! Jean! Help me!” They jumped into action and came over. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DAMMIT.” Law protested, but with you, Jean Bart, and Uni carrying him over he gave up and you all sat him down on the table before sitting on the end so he couldn’t get away. 

You raised a tankard of beer into the air and cried, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PENGUIN!” All the men cheered, and raised their tankards into the air, except for Law. “Tch.” You said, but with a smile noted that he had come to the table after all. 

As the party wore on, you slowly grew tired. The alcohol wasn’t helping; you only had one tankard, but you were already tipsy. As everyone was cleaning up, you attempted to walk back to your room, but suddenly found that you couldn’t walk right. You sheepishly smiled at Bepo and said, “Can you help me get to my room, Bepo?” 

Bepo laughed and said, “Looks like someone’s had too much alcohol.”

“I’ve only had one tankard!” You slurred your words in protest. 

“I’ll take her.” From somewhere you heard Law’s voice, and suddenly, strong hands hoisted you up into a piggyback. 

You groaned, and said, “I d-don’t think alcohol is really good for me.”

“Hn.” Law said. 

You gripped him tightly and gently inhaled his smell. It was a bit salty and smelled like grilled fish. 

“mmmmmmgggghhhhh….” You said as he put you down on your bed. 

He gently pulled the covers over you, and pushed the hair away from your forehead as is splayed out onto your pillow. You fell asleep quickly. He paused for a moment, and turned to leave when he heard you murmur, “Law.” He turned around in surprise, but realized you were talking in your sleep.

“mmmmm….grilled fish…..” you murmured again and turned over in your sleep.

Law sweatdropped and then felt his face grow warm. He swiftly turned and left your room with a small smile on his face. 

———————————

You poured some tea into Law’s cup, and he silently took it and sipped.

You were sitting side by side and watching the colorful fish swim by the kitchen’s enormous window. 

“Hey, that fat one looks like you.” You pointed out a black fish with yellow spots. 

“Well then you’re that fish.” Law pointed out an exceptionally ugly purplish fish. You turned to retort, but then all of a sudden an enormous crash sounded behind you. You yelped and let go of your tea cup. It flew over to Law and spilled onto his pant leg. It turned out, Law also let go of his cup and it flew towards you, spilling hot contents onto your sweats. 

“OUCH!” The both of you screeched and glared at Penguin and Bepo, and the rest of the crew, who lay in a pile in the doorway. Then, realizing what had happened, you turned on Law.

“LAW! THAT HURT, YOU KNOW!” 

“MY PANT LEG! YOU SPILLED TEA ON MY LEG TOO.” Law retorted.

In the infirmary, you sighed. You had changed into short pants so you could bandage up your leg. You winced in pain as you stepped into the room. Law already had his leg patched up, and as you sat on the bed and winced in pain he came over and started to apply ointment to your burn.

“O-Ow! It hurts,” You said and grabbed his hand. 

“Just let me finish. I’m almost done.” He swiftly applied the rest of the ointment, and bandaged you up.

“Sorry about your leg.” You said quietly. 

“Hn.” Law acknowledged your apology and smiled. “They’re quite the crew.” You smiled, and agreed.


	14. Chapter 14 - Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like some of the stuff is pretty cliche plot so sorry ><.
> 
> Enjoy!

You felt something calling from the forest of the island you had thought was uninhibited.

Something was pulling you in, urging you to go inside and explore.

Unbeknownst to you, Law had caught sight of you as he emerged from the ship, and spotted your running figure disappearing into the trees. He jumped down from the sub and followed you, worrying that you would get yourself into some kind of trouble again. 

You ran through the dense trees, enjoying the feel of the soft moss under your toes, fingers skimming the smooth bark of the trees. You could tell this forest had been undisturbed for at least a decade, due to the extreme size of the trees and the large flora and fauna which grew within the woods. However, this could also be attributed to the clearly exceptional soil quality. Shafts of light broke through the canopy and dappled the forest floor. It provided an ethereal and mystical quality to the woods. Suddenly, you spotted a clearing ahead and burst through the treeline, chest heaving with excitement and adrenaline rushing through. There, in the clearing, illuminated by the sun, stood an enormous stone cross, and behind that, the ruins of a small house, or what used to be a small house. 

‘Looks like someone was here…’ You said, and gazed at the remains of the house. The rotting wood had been almost completely claimed by the forest. As you drew closer, you realized that the wood was charred and burnt in many places. There was no door on the small hut, only an opening where there used to be one. The room inside was completely empty and burnt to ashes. There only lay piles of ashes on the floor. You backed out of the house, then retraced your steps to the stone cross. There, on the stone cross, was engraved, 

“ In Memory of the village of Kami no Niwa (God’s Garden). May you rest in peace.”

“K-Kami no..Niwa?” You said quietly, then your eyes widened as you recognized that name. “N-No way…there was no way.” But what was the likelihood that two villages shared such an eccentric name?

You gasped and suddenly you realized that there, hidden amongst the enormous roots of the trees, there were many more houses, all burnt and silently standing in vigil. You ran towards them, with tears in your eyes and a denial which was overcome with an increasing dread. You were running so hard you didn’t notice something on the ground, and tripped, landing hard on the moss. You turned and saw the burnt end of a plank of wood and twisted metal. You brushed your fingertips over the sign, and noticed yellow and red chips of paint on the end, and recognized the sign. It belonged to the store of a kindly old man who would sold dango from a small shop. 

You remembered him, and began to notice all sorts of remnants of the town you had once lived in and loved. The carpenter’s metal workbench, which was now twisted and blackened with soot. The school. The old couple who sold toys and stuffed animals, and who had given you your first one for free as a gift. The memories of all these individual people in the small, peaceful town came flooding back and you began to cry, shaking violently. 

You turned, and recognized the familiar slope of a familiar hill. You had to see it. You had to. You began sprinting up the hill, feet slipping on the moss and tears streaming down your face. You reached the top, and a stone path from a familiar street appeared. This was the neighborhood which you had grown up in. You saw at the end of the street, your house. Except it was just like all the others, charred and burnt to the ground. You gasped and ran towards your house. In the small hut, which was yet to be reclaimed by nature, you stepped inside and you knew it. 

This was your home, or what remained of your home. You frantically sifted through the ashes, and suddenly felt something hard in your hand. You held it up, and realized it was a broken picture frame. Inside, the picture had been partially burnt, but you could still make out the faces of your kindly smiling family. 

You couldn’t breathe. You couldn’t think. You collapsed onto the ground, and in shock kneeled whilst staring at the small photo. You stared with tears silently falling down your face, and there, in the small burnt house, with the sun peeking in through the cracks in the burnt boards you kneeled immobile, just trying to process all the pain you were feeling. 

Suddenly, behind you, you heard a noise.

It was Law. Law sensed something was off, and immediately strode over, and bent down to look at you. His eyes widened as he saw you with your eyes open, tears streaming down your face like a waterfall, shaking, and clutching a small scrap of a photo. 

‘DAMN IT. DAMN IT. You guys….I should be the one that’s dead…not you….’  
’ You thought in your head. You had caused this. You had brought down such suffering and pain upon those you loved, and felt it deeply unfair that you should be alive when you were dead. You saw Law then.

“L-Law?” You stuttered through your tears. He stared at you with a piercing stare and an unreadable expression. 

“LAW!” You suddenly cried, and grabbed onto him, and began to sob into his shirt. He sat down and patiently just waited as you cried and cried, and lamented about how you had caused this. 

After you had cried for a good hour, you suddenly realized what you were doing and abruptly got off of Law, and left the house. You slowly made your way down the hill and into the small clearing below. Behind you, Law walked, with a giant wet spot on his shirt. You sat down on a tree root at the edge of the clearing and Law stood in front of you. He hadn’t said anything. You sniffed and said, “Sorry I ruined your shirt.” He walked towards you and sat down next to you. 

“It’s okay.” He simply stated.

You turned away and said, “Bepo will be waiting for me.” You stood up slowly. Law bent down to look at your face, but you covered you eyes with your hands and said, “Don’t look at me.” 

At this, you heard him say, “Nobody cares.” He bent down and said, “Get on.” You got on his back and he piggybacked you all the way to the beach. On the way, as you calmed down, you slowly began to tell Law about your own history and the village you had once loved. Law patiently listened, and soon you fell asleep from exhaustion. Law carried you until the treeline, and then gently woke you up and let you down. You felt better, and slowly walked towards the crew behind Law. 

————————————

The Heart Pirates came across one of the many uninhabited islands of the Grand Line relatively recently, after Dressrosa.

As the whole crew piled off in their swim trunks, you did as well, donning a rather skimpy blue bikini. It was the color the sapphire, the deep ocean blue, and it had instantly caught your eye when you had set eyes upon it. As the crew splashed around while ogling your figure on the beach and Penguin prepared some kebabs, you turned to observe that there was a forest on the island. The mysteries of the green sea called as usual, and you turned to Bepo and said “Bepo! I’m gonna go explore the forest for a bit, okay?”

“Sure, don’t be too long or otherwise we’ll come looking!” Bepo cried. You thanked him, and grabbing a large white T-shirt, you ran towards the forest whilst donning the T-shirt. You ran for a short bit, until you discovered a small azure pool with a waterfall. With sparkling eyes, you threw your t-shirt away and jumped in, swimming around in the freshwater and splashing around. 

Suddenly, you heard an annoyed voice say, “Yuri-ya, DON’T go wandering off on your own—“   
It was Law, as usual, checking up on everyone to make sure they were safe. In surprise and embarrassment at the fact that he probably saw you splashing around like a child, you stood abruptly from the shallow waters. As the water cascaded off of your form, and was reduced to rivulets, and then droplets which slid down your body, you turned and saw Law. His shirt was off and he had only his pants on. Your mouth slightly parted as you suddenly felt an extremely unusual sensation in your body. His face was shaded by the canopy, but occasionally shafts of light would illuminate his face. Though you couldn’t discern his face very well, you saw his eyes. They were….different. His yellow eyes narrowed and were burning with something. He looked almost predatory as he stood in the trees, and you shivered for a moment. You gazed at his sharp jaw, his defined muscles and his broad chest, and in that moment you felt an overwhelming amount of the unusual sensation. You could finally pinpoint it. You were feeling lust, and lots of it. 

You observed each other for a moment. 

You stood rigid for a moment as the lust coursed through you, your body growing extremely warm and your face flushing. Law hadn’t moved an inch. You tentatively called out, “….Law?” He seemed to come out of a trance, and you picked up your shirt off of the ground where it had hastily been discarded and put it on. Law was already walking off quickly, and you followed. 

Suddenly, you were brought back to the present as the door to your room creaked open.   
You looked out form the pothole, and the dim blue light illuminated the outline of your face. Without turning, you knew it was Law.


	15. Chapter 15 - Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the fight occurs.

You heard his footsteps approach as he came closer. He stood a few feet behind you. 

“Yuri-ya.” 

You turned, and saw him standing there in the darkness, with only his feet illuminated by the soft glow of the sea creatures outside. He was wearing a large white t-shirt and some blue pajama bottoms. You paused, then turned back to watch the shoals of small fish which glowed blue.

“All those years ago…” You began. “I never dreamed I’d be on such a submarine, and a part of such a crew. Yet here I am…Captain.” You turned with a small smile on your face and laughed softly. “Ha! What a child I was…what a child. Such a dreamer.” you mused.

Suddenly, you felt a warm hand grab yours, and you turned in surprise. Law said stiffly, “I’m sorry.” 

You let your other hand hang limply in his, and then turned back to the window. You said, “I don’t understand. What is there for you to be sorry for?” in a genuinely curious voice. 

“I truly didn’t mean anything I said that day. I hurt you, and I know it.” He said in a steeled voice. 

“It was my fault. You were right, and I am not hurt. I just don’t have the right to look at you the same way again.” You said quietly. “I’m still the same me.”

“That’s the point.” Law said, in a tone which made your heart feel like it was about to rend into two.

Annoyed, and trying to hold back your emotions, you said in a solid voice, “I told you, it was my fault. What is the problem here?”

“You know, and I know, that you have not been the same.” Law countered.

“I said, I was fine! Leave me ALONE!” You withdrew your hand with an angry voice, and stood up. You gritted your teeth. Your emotions had begun to bubble up from within. “…leave me alone. Time..I just need a little time and I'll be alright. Yes, I will be alright.” You muttered to yourself. 

“NO!” Law suddenly stepped closer after shouting, and you could see his face. It was a mixture of pained and angry, and you averted your eyes. You felt your emotions spewing forth. You couldn’t afford to lose it now. “I will not. I will not, until you forgive me.” Law said in a low voice. He grabbed your shoulders and said, “I hurt you. I’m sorry.” 

“You’re hurting me…” You said. You saw Law’s eyes widen, and he released his grip on your shoulders. 

You gritted your teeth. The emotions flowed freely now. “DAMN IT.” You said in a low voice. You turned to face him again, full on, and said angrily “FINE. YES. I AM HURT BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU SAID. I AM FINE NOW.”

“YOU’RE OBVIOUSLY NOT FINE!” He shouted.

“I’VE NEVER BEEN MORE FINE IN MY LIFE, OKAY? YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND. I WAS NEVER MORE FINE IN MY LIFE UNTIL YOU CAME IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!” You yelled. 

Law suddenly strode forwards towards you. You backed away quickly, until you felt a solid wall behind you. Well, shit. Law pinned you against the wall, taking each of your hands and pressing them against the wall at your sides. Your bodies were so close you could feel his body heat radiating off of him. He stared down at you, and you saw his sorrowful expression. Your defense finally broke into pieces and you averted your eyes, which were filling with tears.

Law paused, then suddenly recounted, “You…You don’t look at me the same anymore, if you look at me at all. You never call my name anymore. You are only happy with the crew. You never smile at me. You’re never happy when I am there, like you used to be. There is no laughter on your face when I see you.”

He took another deep breath, and paused. Every one of his points hit home and you were overcome with a sense of guilt.

“I only said those things to you back then because….I am in love with you.” 

He stared hard into your face with his piercing eyes and your eyes widened at his words. It felt too good to be true, and you opened your mouth and began to retort, “Aaaaaaand, that’s a li—“ He cut you off.

“It’s true.” He said quietly and painfully. “You already know everyone who I love is dead. Everyone I loved and cherished died, from Corazon…to my parents. And then I came to love you. I only said those words in the hopes of saving you from danger. If I lose you as well I can’t forgive myself..” He fell silent and finally let go of your fingers. 

You went over to your bed, and, angrily grabbing a giant mushroom plushy, sat down against the headboard, and regarded Law warily. He slowly came over, but you did not stop him. You were defeated and you knew it. He knew it too. He sat down on your bed, and faced you. He reached out, and with the back of his hand gently caressed your cheek. Then, as you were turning away, he grabbed your chin, and crawling closer, looked at your face. 

Your breath hitched and you stared into his golden yellow eyes. His giant frame engulfed yours, and he bent over you, then paused. He visibly hesitated for a moment, and then tilted his head to the side slowly, and kissed your lips. He wrapped his arms around you, and then pulled away. He regarded your surprised expression, then seeming satisfied, moved in to kiss you again. It was a very gentle but insistent kiss, and you melted into his arms. You slowly closed your eyes and began to kiss him back. You felt his tongue glide over your lips and force its way into your mouth. You let him explore your mouth with his tongue, and as he did you combed one hand through his hair. 

He finally pulled away, and gasping for breath you blushed profusely and looked at him. He was also blushing, and was looking down at the bed. You then said in a whispery voice, “I forgive you.” 

He looked up at you with a small smile on his face, and said. “Say it, then?”

You sighed in defeat, then opened your mouth. “I love you…Trafalgar D. Water Law.”

“Yuri-ya.” He smiled at you, gazing into your eyes. He got into your bed, and pulled you down into the covers with him. You lay there for a while, in silence, just enjoying the feel of his arms as they curved around your waist. 

“Law.” You said.

“What?” 

“Nothing." You said and then glanced over. 

Law was slowly dozing off. “Hn…” He held you tightly in his warm embrace.

You gently held his hand, and in this way, cradled by his arms, you fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16 - Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's LEMON! BE PREPARED.

Chapter 16 - Reconciliation ft. Lemon

You woke up in Law’s arms. 

You slowly opened your eyes, feeling the warmth of a large body next to you. You opened your eyes and stared into the large black tattoo of a heart on Law’s chest. 

You suddenly sat up, remembering everything that had gone down yesterday. You had fought finally, as the tension was unbearably heavy. And then….Law had revealed how he felt about you. You felt a large hand grab your arm, and as you turned your head Law pulled you back down into the bed with him. His eyes were half open. Through them his yellow irises glinted and gazed down at you. He pulled you into an embrace, and possessively wrapped his arms and legs around you. In response, you looked up his face, and taking his cheeks in your fingers, pinched and stretched them. 

In a nasal voice, Law said, “What are you doing to my face?” 

You smiled up at him evilly, then suddenly grew serious and turned him so he faced upwards, and climbed on top of him. You flattened yourself on his chest and hugging him. 

“Mine.” You said simply. You lay there for a minute, then rolled off of Law and stretched. Then, you pulled up the side of your shirt to adjust your underwear and find some pants. Law gulped and his eyes widened as he saw you weren’t wearing any pants. You pulled on some black shorts and kept the oversized white T-shirt on. Law had been simply watching you all this time, and you suddenly sprinted over, and landed flat on his chest again. 

“OOF!” Law choked out and you hugged his neck.

“Mine, mine, MINE!” You said. You stopped and frowned up at his face. “Mine.” You repeated and with a satisfied expression lay there on top of him. 

“Oh?” Law suddenly sat up, and you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist, straddling him. That was, until, he suddenly grabbed your legs and held you upside down. You screeched as he swung you around and carried you over his shoulder to his room. 

“LET ME DOWN, MUSHROOM MAN!” Law didn’t reply, and instead slapped your butt hard. 

“OW! LAW!” You cried whilst blushing. He put you down after he got to his room. He then grabbed a black t-shirt from his dresser and put it on. He walked out the door, following you as you made your way to the kitchen. 

“Penguin, some grape juice please!” You called out. 

“OK!” Penguin reached into the fridge and poured you a glass in a tankard. You sat down in front of the window, cross legged, and observing the ocean animals. 

Law came over, and sneered. “What’s that? Grape juice?”

“Grape juice is a delicious drink. Coffee tastes disgusting.” You said in a snobby voice. 

“Hmph. Grape juice is for the weak.” He sat down next to you. 

“Oh?” You said. Then, you turned and with a finger poked his cheek. Law gave you some side eye and you then jabbed his side. He choked on his coffee and said, “Y-YURI-YA!” 

“That’s what you get.” You said and leapt up. 

“YOU..” Law got up and sprinted towards you after setting your coffee down, and you sprinted away laughing wildly. 

 

“Oi, Yuri! It will be your turn to watch the sub at 1 o’clock!” Penguin said as he checked a clipboard. The crew regularly took turns watching the submarine when stopping for supplies or food at island ports. It was something you disliked, because you loved exploring each unique town and meeting new people, however fleeting the experience. 

“NO!” You gasped and pouted. “Well, I suppose I have to..” you said in resignation. This town was particularly large, more like a city, and was bustling with so much activity you were dying to see what was in it. You’d have to make a quick trip before returning, and possibly grab lunch. 

You didn’t complain further because other crewmembers did the same and everybody took turns. “Let’s go!” You cried as you jumped off the submarine with everyone else. You had on a small backpack, a white high collared shirt and red shorts. Your hair you decided to let down for the day

“Let’s goooo!” You tugged impatiently at Law’s arm while he was talking to Uni about something.

The two of you began to walk off in a random direction. There seemed to be some sort of festival taking place. There was a parade with colorful costumes and instruments, and you watched with shining eyes as Law grumpily looked on. Of course, seeing your shining eyes made him happy, but he didn’t understand what was so interesting about the parades. There were entertainers with flaming torches and knives, and many stalls selling 

“Oi, Yuri-ya, you—HEY! Don’t wander off!!” Law sweatdropped. You turned back and saw he was stopped at a grilled fish stand. 

“YES!” You ran over. The two of you ate grilled fish on a skewer for lunch as you kept walking through the streets. Law spotted a medicine shop, and briefly went inside to see if there was any medicine or ingredients he wanted to buy or needed. In the meantime, you told him you would be looking at the giant stuffed animal vendor across the street.

You crossed the cobblestone street and walked towards the small tent. There were numerous giant animals hanging from the ceiling as well as lined up on the countertops. There were dragons and pigs and snakes and elephants and flamingos and monkeys and giraffes, and so much more. As you looked through the inventory, you thought about what a great town it was and how happy everyone seemed. ‘A truly prospering city’ you thought. When you were looking at a cute bear animal, you heard a bunch of girls screaming outside the tent. They came closer and closer, and stopped right outside the tent. A hand brushed the tent flap aside, and a tall, man in expensive clothing came inside the tent. He had dark blue hair like you; his clothing showed his muscular physique off. A bunch of screaming girls also came into the tent. You just turned away and went back to looking at animals, annoyed by the shouting girls. 

“OMG! HE’S SO HOT!” One girl screamed.

“KENSHIN, MARRY ME!” Another screamed.

Two girls next to you whispered to each other. “Look! It’s Kenshin, the famous and rich celebrity rockstar! I heard he’s currently looking for a woman to marry…”

You sighed and then, a particularly cute animal caught your eye. It was another bear, but it was light brown with a white circular belly. It had round ears and a cute pouting face. ‘Aha!’ you thought. ‘I’ll pick this one.’ You were going to the front of the tent and paid for it, when suddenly from behind you a hand touched your shoulder. You turned, and it was…the tall, dark-blue haired man the girls were screaming at. 

“How may I help you?” You asked with an uninterested face.

Kenshin gasped, and then said, “Such beauty! It blows me away.” His voice was deep but you hated it, you liked Law’s soft voice better. 

“Yes??” You said, weirded out.

“I spotted you in the corner, and I know we were meant to be! You looked so beautiful, I just COULDN’T let you pass me by…” He said in a low voice which made all the girls in the back scream again. He then said, “Look! Even our hair color is the same.” He smiled.

‘….wtf?’ You thought. “Sir, I don’t know who you are, I just want to leave.”

Kenshin gasped, and then clutched his chest dramatically. “SHE DOESN’T KNOW ME!” 

All the girls in the background glared indignantly at you. As Kenshin once again opened his mouth, his eyes looked past you and he closed his mouth abruptly. His smile turned into a sneer and he said, “Who are you to stare at me like that? Do you know who I am?”

You turned, and saw Law, clutching a small jar so tightly his knuckles were white. He didn’t speak, but instead furiously glared at the man. 

“Oh! Hi Law.” You gave him a big hug and that seemed to calm him down. 

“Let’s go.” He said, and winding an arm tightly around your waist, walked out of the store with you. 

Behind you, Kenshin ran out of the tent, and yelled, “WAIT!” 

You turned, unamused. Law tensed, but you said, “I’ll handle this.” You turned your face and said, “Look, I don’t have time for this. You seem cool and all, but you see…” You faced Law and pointed at him. “My heart and my soul belong to this man over here.” You smiled widely, then abruptly grasped his face in your hands, and kissed him swiftly. Kenshin just stared, open-mouthed, as the two of you walked away, you smiling whilst tightly gripping Law’s warm hand, and Law grumpily but satisfied, walked with you.

You made it back to the submarine surprisingly early, at around 12:30pm. You let Uni off duty, and you and Law went into the submarine. You followed Law to the medicine cabinets and he put the jar on one of the shelves. Then, you went to your room and put your bear stuffed animal into your own bed before going over to Law’s room. Law was in the middle of changing his clothes.

“Yuri-ya, don’t go talking to bad men.” Law said as he pulled his shirt off. 

“Well, he did say I was too beautiful to just pass by~that’s a statement few can beat! ” You teased. Law turned, and in his eyes was that predatory look again.

“Oh, really?”  
You took a step back as he took one forward. 

“AHHH! I WAS KIDDING!” You yelped as he chased you and you ran through the halls, but eventually Law caught you. A slight sheen of sweat covered his figure as he grabbed your waist, then carried you over his shoulder back to his room. He then threw you down on the bed and stood above you, with the same look in his eyes.

“A scary predator approaches its poor victim.” You narrated. “The victim helplessly awaits—mmmf!” Law climbed onto the bed, and kissed you forcefully. He kneeled over you, with both of his legs on either side of yours, and propped himself up on his elbows. His tongue forced its way into your mouth. You squirmed and yet he held your hands in place so there wasn’t much you could do. He pulled away. Your tongue was hanging out of your mouth you were blushing furiously. He then slowly came closer, and bit your tongue gently, then licked it and kissed you again. You turned your head to the side to gasp for air, and you panted heavily, then stared into Law’s eyes. He stared back and the both of you were panting, except you more heavily than him. 

You gazed up at him, then slowly sat up and Law got off of you. You then straddled him, and began to kiss him again. Your hands wrapped around his torso and felt his muscles. You traced every dip and line with your hands and became extremely aroused. Law’s hands began to wander as well. He gripped your waist, then one hand went up your shirt to your back and the other rested at the small of your waist. 

You pulled away, and moaned softly as Law began to kiss down your face, into your jaw, and down your neck. He pulled away, and then gazed at you.

“Yuri-ya.....I love you.” 

You smiled into the kiss, then felt Law's hands roam over your skin under your shirt, which prompted you to discard it. You pulled Law back down onto the bed. You kissed him, holding his face, and panted harder, blushing madly. Law tentatively placed his hands on your breasts, and began to knead them through the fabric of your bralette. You immediately moaned into the kiss, and this made Law just knead them even harder. 

Law then gripped the fabric of your bralette, and paused to look at you. You blushed, then averting your eyes, gripped his hand and guided it under the bralette, pushing it up. You pulled it over your head and put it on the floor. Law’s face was flushed like yours, and he gazed at your bare breasts.

“S-stop it…” you muttered and covered them with your hands. They weren’t the biggest so you had been insecure about them always. He took your hands, and removed them before forcefully placing them on the bed next to your head. He bent his head down, and began to gently feel your nipples and lick them. His tongue was warm and you gasped before letting out more small moans. After a minute or two, his hands pulled at your shorts and they came off easily. You were now wearing nothing but small black panties. You blushed, then said, “You take yours off too.” He complied and hastily discarded his pants. He then turned to you, and placed one hand on your pelvic area. He looked at you, and you nodded and pulled him down to kiss him again. Whilst you were kissing you felt him begin to stroke you, and you began to moan a little louder. 

“So wet.” He said. He smirked at your blush, and then slowly began to work your panties down your legs, and cast them aside. He discarded his boxers as well, and you propped yourself up on your elbows and stared. His member was pretty darn big and very erect. ‘There’s no way that is going to fit,’ you thought and paused. Law gripped your legs, but you held them tightly together.

“What?” Law said softly. 

“It’s….embarrassing..” You said, blushing and covering your eyes with your hands. Law pulled your hands and gazed into your eyes. 

“Why? You are beautiful.” Law said and you frowned whilst blushing harder. However, you relented and slowly let Law pry your thighs apart. He whispered, “Beautiful…..and mine,” then slowly stuck two fingers into your slick opening. You gasped and gripped his arm while your back arched slightly as you were engulfed by an unfamiliar sensation. Law began to move his fingers in and out, and you gritted your teeth whilst moaning softly, as you were embarrassed to make such lewd sounds. Law then took his fingers out, and stuck them in his mouth, tasting you. “You taste sweet.” He said. 

“L-Law!” You said in embarrassment. 

“…Mine..” Law said with a small smile on his face. 

Law then positioned himself at your entrance, and then said, “Tell me if it hurts too much.”

He bent down and kissed you. His member slowly began to slide into you. It was painful because Law was so large, and you gripped his forearms tightly and cried, “It hurts, it hurts, go slower!” 

Tears began to form in your eyes, and seeing this Law said, “We can stop.” 

“No!” you whined with tightly shut eyes while biting your lower lip. Law slowly entered you, and though it was painful at the start the pain eventually became eclipsed the pleasure you felt. His cock throbbed inside of you as he pushed it in from the tip to the base and paused. Both of you relished the feeling of each other, and Law bent down over you again.

“S-So warm…..and tight.” Law groaned into your ear. 

“Hn…You’re too big..…” You groaned back into his ear. 

“Ok, you can move now.” You whispered and licked his neck. Law slowly began to thrust in and out of you. He didn’t start thrusting faster and consistently thrusted slowly for the whole length of his member, savoring every in-and-out motion. You sighed in pleasure and kissed his lips. You began to lazily make love, slowly and passionately. Slowly, Law sped up the pace, and began to smoothly and rapidly thrust in and out whilst kissing you and playing with your nipples.

“Hn..right there..yes..ah…” You moaned softly as he thrust deeply within you. Law 

“Yuri-ya, you feel so good…” Law groaned loudly as he began to thrust faster and faster. 

“L-Law….I think I’m going to…come….” You said in between gasps of breath. 

He kissed you again, and whispered, “Me too…Come for me…” 

You steadily reached your climax. “L-law! Ahn~” You let out a large whine as you climaxed. Your back arched and you pulled Law down for a kiss, and the two of you came together whilst locking lips. Law groaned your name, and snapping his hips to yours for one last time, let out a moan as he climaxed, then collapsed next to you. The both of you stared into each others’ eyes whilst breathing heavily an covered in sweat. Law gazed at you, and then you smiled tiredly at him and said, “mine.” Law simply kissed your forehead whilst gathering you into his arms. You both took a nap, until the rest of the crew returned late at night. That was also the day you moved to his room and announced your relationship to everyone. They actually weren’t surprised, and seemed to have known all along.


	17. Chapter 17 - Popsicle ft. slight Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anotha One!
> 
> Watch out for Chapter 18, the last one! 
> 
> Important Info: It can be assumed you join Law on all of his subsequent adventures as you become part of his crew and eventually his wife. You can decide whether or not you have kids :D.

The submarine had surfaced for the day, and the weather was nice and hot. You picked up your large bear stuffed animal, and went on deck to see what everyone was doing. As you poked your head out of the hatch, you saw the crew playing a game of cards on the deck. You joined in and played for about an hour. Then, everyone decided it was too hot to stay outside, and went inside to the kitchen. 

“Look what I have here!!” Bepo cried as he held up a colorful box from the freezer.

“POPSICLES~” The crew cried.

“What’s that?” You said curiously.

“EEEH???” The crew incredulously looked at you. Then, they began to laugh up a storm and said, “SHE’S NEVER EATEN A POPSICLE!” 

You blushed, then as Bepo handed you one in a large white wrapper you huffed and went off to your own room to eat peacefully. You laid down on the cool ground of your room, and tentatively opened the package. It was a long round stick which was colored purple. Tentatively, you stuck it in your mouth and tasted it. It was cold and sweet, and tasted like grape juice! Delighted, you began to lick your popsicle whilst reading a small book about the mysterious sea creatures which were discovered in the New World. Law came in and sat next to you, whilst you read and flipped the pages. 

“Your popsicle is blue!” You said in surprise. 

“They’re different flavors and colors..” Law said and then smirked, “I heard you’ve never tried one before.” 

“NYEHH!” You chucked the book at his head and sat in another corner agains the wall in embarrassment. Law simply came over again. You noticed a trail of blue popsicle liquid dripping down his chin, so you turned and with a finger swept up the blue trail, and stuck it in your mouth. You tasted a tangy but sweet flavor for a moment, then said, “Yours tastes good as well I suppose.” You realized your popsicle had gone all melty, and cried in dismay, “Ah! it’s getting all over my hand and face..” You quickly stuck the rest of the popsicle in your mouth and were finishing it when Law turned towards you with that predatory look in his eyes. You shivered, and he grasped your shoulders with his hands. He turned you and kissed your mouth, then smiled a half smile and began to lick the popsicle liquid off of your face, jaw, and neck. He also licked the juice off of your hands. He traced his tongue roughly over the trails, and soon you began to pant softly as you grew warm. You grasped his face in your hands and kissed him deeply, and licked his tongue, tasting the mixed flavors. 

“mmmm…” You pulled away and swished your tongue around your mouth and lips, trying to get every last taste. In response, Law picked you up and put you on your bed. Then, he made love to you sweetly. After it was over, he whispered, “I think blue raspberry is still better.” 

“I don’t know about that..” You teased whilst pouting, which caused Law to pinch your butt and make you squeal in surprise. He then pulled you in and the two of you took a nap.


	18. Chapter 18 - Water Guns ft. Lemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My final piece of work for this series! 
> 
> For once I've finished a fanfic...time to finish the other ones!
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Chapter 18 - Water Guns ft. Lemon

“WAH!!!” Penguin yelled in surprise as he received a giant stream of water to his face. 

“GOT YOU!” You yelled from behind a rock, then triumphantly darted behind a fallen tree on the white sand. You looked over, and saw Bepo’s white ears sticking out from behind a rock. You stealthily crept up by flanking him as he was distracted by Law, and then shot him from behind. Bepo gasped, and you smiled evilly. 

“You’re OUT!” You said and then patted Bepo’s head for consolation. He simply pointed behind you. While you were distracted, Uni had come right behind you. You gasped, but before you could fire, Uni shot you in turn. 

“HA!” Uni cried, and said to Bepo, “I have avenged you.” 

You dramatically clutched your chest and collapsed on the sand. “How did I not see that? I have been…justly killed by my own treachery.” You gasped. You were out, so you put your gun aside and went to the ocean waters to have a dip. After the sand washed off of you, you decided to go take a nice shower. You spotted Law as you climbed up the sub. He was wearing shorts and was completely shirtless otherwise. His muscles were so nicely defined and his tattoos were beautiful as well. He was already watching you. You slightly inclined your head towards the sub, and then disappeared inside. 

Inside the sub, you grabbed a large white towel and made your way to one of the bathrooms. You hopped into the large bathtub with a large window next to it, and gently washed your hair with shampoo before conditioning it. Hair all washed, you got out of the tub and afterwards drained it. You wrapped the towel around your torso and were walking to the door when somebody knocked. 

“Yes?” You asked. 

The door opened, and Law stepped inside. “I believe you wanted me to join you in the sub?” He smiled slightly. He was wearing nothing except a towel as well. 

“Did you shower?” You asked. Law nodded. You walked out the bathroom, and made sure nobody was in the vicinity, turning your head back and forth. Then, when you saw nobody was there, you turned to Law and cupped his face in your hands. You looked at him for a moment, and then tiptoed to kiss him. He grasped your waist, and carried you to the room you shared. The both of you collapsed onto the bed and he began to kiss you harder. He roughly tugged your towel off and discarded his. He was already very erect and you blushed. He began to fondle your breasts while kissing you again. As his hand moved down towards your crotch, you suddenly stopped him, and then turned him over. He questioningly looked up at you.

“What is it?” He asked

You averted your eyes and then took a deep breath. “I want to try something different today.” 

You bent over him, and kissed him, but your hands began to play with his nipples. Law’s eyes flew open, and he moaned into the kiss. You pinched and rolled his nipples, whilst tracing kissing along his cheek and down his jaw and neck. You made your way to his nipples and began to lick them. You looked up; Law’s eyes were closed and his teeth were clenched. After a few minutes, you left his nipples and moved down to his member.

You grasped his member in your hand, and slowly bent down. His member was huge and warm, and practically pulsed in your hands. You gulped, then steeled yourself and slowly placed it in your mouth. As your tongue swirled around him, Law groaned in appreciation. You began to suck and lick him whilst using one hand to hold his member while gently fondling his package below with the other hand. Law groaned in appreciation. It tasted slightly salty, and you began to suck harder and pump your mouth deeper onto it. Law was stroking your hair, and his grip became erratic as he convulsed in pleasure. “So…good….” he gasped and his moans only aroused you further. You sighed, and paused your sucking. 

“You are so good to me…so I wanted to do the same for you.” You said quietly and then resumed what you were doing. 

Law groaned even more loudly and then finally, he said in a strangled voice, “Ngh..Yuri-ya!” He convulsed and suddenly you felt a warm liquid shoot into your mouth. Law’s back arched and his hands balled the sheets into his fists. He gazed down at you, and you swallowed his semen, then drank a bit of water from a mug next to your side of the bed. You turned back to him and then laid next to him. 

“You taste a little salty.” You smiled and suddenly, Law flipped himself over you. He roughly kissed you, and then promptly rammed his thick cock inside of you.

“AHN~” Your eyes widened and you threw your head back whilst arching your back. It felt so good you couldn’t help yourself. Law began to thrust in and out of you. He bent over and with furrowed brows and a flushed face kissed you again. Your tongues wrapped around each other and he sucked on your tongue for a moment before kissing you again and again. You began to moan with him, and his thrusts got harder and harder as he pounded you into the bed. 

“L-LAW! AH, I’M COMING!” You said and Law simply moaned into your ear. You climaxed, and your convulsing walls caused Law to climax as well. His warm semen filled you and he called your name. You embraced him and he rolled sideways off of you onto the bed. The two of you stared into each others eyes, breathing heavily, and you sighed in contentment. 

“Did you like it?” You asked whilst looking up at him. Law gave you his answer with an extremely lustful stare and another heated kiss. 

“I love you.” You said and kissed his lips and draped a leg around his body. As you drifted off into a sleep, you felt warm arms curl around your waist and heard Law’s sleepy voice say, “I love you too.”


End file.
